


Peter's Side

by rainalin



Series: Beloved Trilogy [2]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sequel, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Slash, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-26
Updated: 2000-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter reaches a startling conclusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter's Side

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Incest; father and son. Please be aware of your personal triggers. If you have any questions regarding the content of this story, please send me an email: rainalin@yahoo.com and I will do my best to answer your questions and add tags as necessary.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters in these stories do not belong to me, they belong to whoever they belong to; but not to me. Since they’ve been locked away for so long, however, I decided to set them free for awhile and have fun with them. I will return them, as soon as I’m done with them. Promise ^_^

#############

My father has always managed to surprise me but this time it occurred in a way much more to my liking.

@@@@@@@@

It all started when Kermit, Captain Simms and I were late for Skalany’s birthday party.

"Dammit, Kermit, we’ve got to find something for Skalany or she’ll kill us. And we’re still at the precinct."

Now, I’ll be the first to admit that I’m usually behind in my work and my private life slides because of it but this, this was ridiculous. Skalany is my partner, well she was my partner and she’s dating my dad, which means that if I’m not careful, I could be alienating my future step-mom. Ok, that was totally uncalled for and I can’t explain why that thought popped into my head just now. 

I sit down at my desk, where I’ve been putting the finishing touches to a report while waiting for Kermit and the captain to join me, and, taking a deep breath, I try to calm my mind and spirit. Although I’ll probably never become as proficient as my father at meditation, I achieve a peaceful state of mind rather quickly. Knowing that Kermit and Captain Simms will be a while longer I decide to try and figure out what is bothering my so much about Skalany’s party. I know I’m not exactly into self-realization but even I like to understand my motives… sometimes. 

Carefully I think back on the events leading up to this day trying to understand why the idea of Skalany and my Pop together is so…abhorrent. 

Wait a minute… MY?? Since when had Pop belonged to me? For the first time since Pop came back the second time, I think about our relationship in greater detail.

Why did it hurt so much when he left? I knew, mentally, that he would be back but now I understood that in a small corner of my mind still lived a frightened 12 year old Peter. A Peter who was afraid that he would abandon me once again. Although it was old Ping Hai’s fault that we had been separated for so long and even though I had learned from my father of Ping Hai’s lies, I spent many sleepless nights wondering why Pop hadn’t been able to tell that Ping Hai was lying. I mean, he’s a Shaolin priest and he always knew when I wasn’t telling him the truth. I guess I hadn’t really forgiven him as much as I’d thought.

But that still didn’t explain my feelings of jealousy towards Skalany. There are times when I want to spend the day with my dad getting to know him again and Skalany will have a previous appointment with him. I know that Pop is allowed to have a life, which includes dating, but it still bothers me. 

Thinking over my thoughts my meditation is abruptly broken when I realize what I had just thought. My concentration is shot and I open my eyes to stare across the empty precinct contemplating what my subconscious had finally brought to my attention. With a groan, I drop my head into my hands and wonder when my life got so fucked up. I knew I had missed my dad but I hadn’t expected the new feelings that had joined the old to further complicate my relationship with my father.

Sitting there in the quiet precinct I finally acknowledged to myself what should have been obvious from the start.

I’m in love with Kwai Chang Caine-my father.

The calm that I had achieved previously evaporated as if it had never existed and, unable to remain seated, I stood up. Pacing, I attempted to rationalize my newly discovered feelings away without any luck so that by the time Kermit and the captain emerged from her office I’d forgotten where I was and jumped in surprise when I heard the door open. Kermit pretended not to see my reaction and I appreciate his gesture. Captain Simms is so engrossed in the folder she’s reading that she seems to have forgotten all about me as she looks at me in surprise.

"Detective Caine? Is there a reason you’re still here? I would have thought you would be at Chandler’s by now." 

Determined to hide my distress, I jump at the opportunity she’s presented me with and shake my head sadly.

"I see you’ve forgotten, Captain."

The captain raises an elegant eyebrow at me as she dryly repeats my words.

" ‘I see you’ve forgotten’? What exactly am I supposed to have forgotten, detective?"

Kermit’s eyes are hidden behind his ever present sunglasses and I can’t tell what he’s thinking as I banter with the captain but I find, to my surprise, that I’ve calmed down significantly since the two of them came out of the office. With a sigh of relief I decide to quit while I’m ahead.

"Captain, Kermit and I were supposed to get something for Skalany together. And, you’re Kermit’s date tonight…remember?"

By the time I’ve finished speaking, Kermit and Captain Simms are nodding their heads.

"That’s right. Well detectives, what did you plan on getting for Skalany?"

Kermit and I share a look and then, with a shrug, Kermit turns back to the captain.  
"We were going to look at some jewelry after work but…" 

Shaking her head in amusement Captain Simms finishes for him,

"You got side-tracked."  
Kermit and I nod as Captain Simms looks at her watch in disbelief.

"It’s too late for you to search for anything now and the only stores with anything decent open at this hour would be beyond your paychecks. You realize that you should have gotten her something before the night of her party, don’t you?"

Realizing that I’m fed up with the situation, Kermit takes it upon himself to answer the captain.

"Well, we did get some flowers for her and we were planning to do the shopping on our last rest day but we got sent out on the W__ case and then you and I had to work with the F__ case so…" with an eloquent shrug Kermit’s explanation stopped and the captain raises her hand.   
"Ok, ok, I get the picture. Now, let me think."

Waving us away, the captain goes back into her office mumbling and begins to rifle through some folders on her desk, leaving me alone with Kermit. Don’t get me wrong, other than my father, there is no one I trust more than Kermit but he’s as hard to lie to as my dad. While I stand contemplating my strange friendship with Kermit I’m suddenly startled out of my thoughts by a shake. I look up, startled, into the surprisingly unguarded eyes of Kermit who’s looking at me with concern.

"What’s up, kid?"

Unsure of what to say, I gaze into his eyes for a minute and then, making up my mind, I shake my head at him.

"Nothing you want to know, Kermit. Trust me."

Kermit looked ready to continue when, thankfully, we were interrupted by the return of the captain. 

"I have just the thing, detectives. Instead of buying something for her, we’ll let her choose and buy her own gift."

Smiling a Cheshire grin, Captain Simms holds up three identical white envelopes. Kermit and I look at each other questioningly before gazing back and forth at the envelopes and the captain. Finally taking pity on us, Captain Simms explains her idea.

"In each of these envelopes is a different gift. The first holds, or will hold, the money you were planning on spending. In the second is my gift and in the third is a gift from the commissioner."

When Kermit and I still look lost, Captain Simms sighs theatrically.

"We’re going to make her search for her gifts with a treasure hunt. I have the clues and all I need is for you to hide them in their appropriate spots. Here."

Handing us the three envelopes and 5 folded notes, Captain Simms tells us to hide the first note in Skalany’s desk drawer. Finally catching on, Kermit and I get into the spirit of things and hide the clues and the envelopes. By the time we’re finished Captain Simms had collected the flowers from Kermit’s office, put the first note into an envelope with a birthday card and gotten her coat on.

"Ready?"

Grabbing my coat from the back of my chair I nod and head for the exit while the captain waits for Kermit. Deciding to check my appearance I take a short detour to the restroom and make myself presentable. Coming out of the restroom I look ahead of me and see Kermit and the captain already heading for the parking lot. Shaking my head, I jog to catch up to the two.

"Leaving without me?"

Laughing, Kermit and Captain Simms just look at me and we continue out to our cars in a companionable silence. At the parking lot we separate and I watch as Captain Simms gets into the Kermitmobile with Kermit. Wondering again what the truth of their relationship was, I climb into my Stealth and follow after them.

The short distance to Chandler’s seemed to pass even faster while I wondered how I would manage to hide my new feelings from my dad. Groaning, I realized that my emotive face was probably going to let the truth out, whether I wanted it or not. Cursing the unexpected complications in my already mixed feelings, I almost missed the turn into Chandler’s. 

Coming to a smooth stop beside the Kermitmobile, I watched distractedly as Kermit helped the captain out of his car and the only thing that brought me back to reality was Kermit’s worried stare. Shaking my head in exasperation, I climbed out of the car and joined the waiting couple for the remaining short walk. Watching them furtively watch me, I had to laugh and stopped walking. It took a minute but Kermit and Captain Simms turned to me with identical looks of concern. 

"I’m grateful for your concern, Captain, Kermit, but if you don’t stop watching me I’ll go home."

Half-jokingly I threaten them and am relieved when their expressions relax. With a shared look, Captain Simms reaches over and gently touches my arm.

"You know we’ll be here for you? If you ever need to talk…"

Wondering how I could be so blessed, I am humbled by the concern they are showing me and nod decisively.

"You can count on it." 

Taking my words to heart, Kermit and the captain nod in relief and start to walk again. Watching them go on ahead, I’m suddenly hit by a sense of vertigo and I see them on the long winding path of life, together. Shaking my head to clear the fog, I hurry to catch up to them and enter Chandler’s with them. 

We’re immediately assaulted by the sounds of the party and slowly make our way to Skalany’s side. Reaching her side I stand behind as Kermit and the captain wish her well, as prearranged I carry the flowers and the envelope. When the two finish, I step up.  
"Happy birthday, Skalany, sorry to be late. Kermit and I couldn’t decide what to get you so we pitched in… here." 

Unable to restrain myself, I hand the flowers and envelope to Skalany with a flourish. Laughing, I lean over and give her a light kiss on her cheek.

"Enjoy, detective."

Knowing that Skalany is going to hit the roof, I relax in place and wait. Shaking her head in resigned exasperation, Skalany opens the envelope and gasps in surprise.

"A clue?! On my birthday you expect me to be a detective?"

Amidst the laughter of the rest of the gang, Skalany begins to threaten Kermit and me with dire consequences on our respective birthdays.

"Don’t think I’ll be forgetting this. You two will get something real special on your birthdays… guaranteed."

I shrug casually and with a teasing smile start talking.

"You’ll like this, I promise. Kermit and I had great help choosing the gift," enjoying the moment, I raise my voice slightly while motioning toward Kermit and the captain. "Right, Captain?"

Turning a startled look at me, Skalany stutters her thanks as Captain Simms nods her head in affirmation of my words.

"I hope you enjoy the gift, Skalany."

The laughter of the assembled friends swirl around me and I join in, knowing that Skalany will probably be pissed tomorrow, when I suddenly feel an electric shock. Turning away from my friends, I glance into the shadows of Chandler’s and smile at the sight of my dad. Unconsciously my smile gentles and I drink in every detail of his posture. The moment seems to last forever as I look over him with my new vision but suddenly I notice a slight shiver coursing through his body and my smile changes to a frown of concern. Turning to Skalany, I lower my voice and whisper into her ear.

"I’ll be back."

Making my way from the crowd of well wishers, I watch in disbelief as my dad moves away from me and toward the nearest exit. Concern quickly growing I hurry through the door and find myself in a dimly lit alley. Looking around me, I am unable to find my dad and worry that I may have lost him when a strange feeling comes over me and I head in the direction of a nearby park. Without knowing how or why, I know that I need to find my dad and soon. Reaching the park, I narrow my eyes at the sight of my dad sitting on a bench attempting to meditate. Moving quickly, I head for him. 

As I draw closer, I begin to really worry when, without appearing to sense my presence, my dad stands up and begins to walk in the direction of the apothecary. With my senses all trained on him, I notice immediately when he stumbles and, without conscious thought, my hand reaches out and grabs his arm. I watch with concern as my dad looks up at me with a strange expression on his face. A shadow crosses his face as he struggles with his words and I wonder just what had happened to make my father get drunk enough to lose the faculty of speech. While I’ve been wondering this, my dad seems to find the right words and moves his lips, lips that suddenly have my full attention. Wondering how those lips would feel on my own, I almost miss his words and hurriedly refocus my attention on his eyes.

"It is nothing, I will be fine."

Although I’m not convinced of that I know that the worst that could happen is that he would wake up with a splitting headache, I smile at him in relief. Standing so close to him, I notice immediately when his attention focuses on my face and an expression of wonder passes over his face. Unsure, I stand in silence as my dad takes a step closer to me and reaches out to skim my lips with his finger. I freeze in disbelief when his fingers continue to map my features. 

Standing there, I wonder what kind of bizarre parallel world I’ve stumbled into as my father touches my face in a gentle intimacy. When his fingers return to my lips and stroke them, a shock of pure need courses through my body making my shiver in fearful anticipation. Suddenly nervous, I open my mouth to question him when he moves and before I can react, the lips that I had wondered about cover my own in a gently, possessive manner. Unable to stop myself a gasp of desire escapes my lips and, as if that was the key, my dad invades my mouth with his tongue with such tenderness that I slowly lower my eyelids in silent acquisition. 

After a moment that feels like an eternity, my dad steps away and I open my eyes to stare at him in confusion. As I stand there, unable to move, my dad reaches out slowly to cup my cheek. Feeling a surge of rightness, l lean into his hand and relax as his fingers sink into my hair. Wondering what he is going to do but content to remain still, I close my eyes and luxuriate in the feeling of love that envelops me. A rustle of movement is all the warning I get before I feel the warm breath of my father on my left ear and hear the words that I had longed to hear.

"Peter, my beloved son, let us go home."


End file.
